CTF-Maul (UT200X map)
__TOC__ Map description Maul is an extremely jagged rundown station, which looks more like a post apocalyptic area. Both bases are separated by a big wall with two destroyed sections acting as the only connections between them, aside of translocations. Each side (Red/Blue Side) has two tanks, while the Red/Blue Base (located at the north and south extremes, respectively) is a mid-sized, three-level structure. Only the lower and mid levels are accessible inside of this base, while the upper level (Red/Blue Roof) can only be accessed by translocating. As expected, this roof (holding an antenna) is used for defensive purposes, with only the own side being visible at all. Weapons and pickups Weapons UT2003= |-|UT2004= Pickups UT2003= |-|UT2004= Walkthrough Unreal Tournament 2003 After winning this match, you'll get the opportunity to add Subversa to your team. Unreal Tournament 2004 Before playing this match, you're given the chance to switch this map with either CTF-FaceClassic or CTF-Citadel by paying 110 game units. Tips and tricks * The map is mostly symmetrical, however the terrain on each side is slightly different. This makes flag running on the blue side of the map slightly easier as the terrain slopes up a bit more naturally on the outer extremes of the map. * The lack of powerups in the map means that you and your team must coordinate and take care of your own health pickups in matches where Adrenaline is disabled. This also makes controlling the enemy pickups a very important objective, as you're handicapping your enemy of a very important resource. * The massive fuel tanks provide some decent cover, while sneaking in and rushing out of the enemy base. * Due to the highly uneven terrain, the Link Gun is the most recommended weapon to take down enemies. Offense * Watch out for potshotters from the center hill on either side. * One strategy that is often used is to begin to run around the power stations on either side (the big orby buildings) and then backtrack slightly to go around the other side. This will occasionally throw off people who are trying to cut you off. * Another running method is to take the flag straight out the left side through the gulchy area. Defense * There are a few spots on the map which make defense a bit easier: ** The most obvious is the center hill near the big rock. This location allows you to take potshots at the enemy flag carrier as well as get to either side of the map quickly to drop flak shells or pop combos. ** Another location that is often used is right in the flag room. Rockets are a good weapon to use in this location. ** Another place is above the flag room where you can snipe easily, but are a sitting duck. Trivia * A howling wolf, an owl, and crickets can be heard in the background. * On high details, a waterfall can be seen behind the red base but not the blue. Developer's Notes }} Preview Notes }} }} External links and references See also